grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Arachnotaur
| image= Arachnotaur explaining to Billy.jpg | caption= Arachnotaur explaining to Billy and Jeff. | gender = Male | species = Spider God (part cow) | genderappearance= | age= Unknown | height= Taller than Jeff the Spider | nationality= | residence= Milk carton at the Endsville Elementary School (before being released) Spider Planet, Galaxy Omega 9 (former) | nemesis= The Galactic Council | pets = | title1= | other1= | title2= | other2= | title3= | other3= | title4= | other4= | appears in= The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Underfist: Halloween Bash | first = The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen | voice = Dee Bradley Baker | image2 = Arachnotaur in the chocolate milk carton.jpg | caption2= Arachnotaur in his cosmic prison. | image3 = | caption3= | video= |bgcolor = brown}} is a Spider god of anger from the Spider Planet in Galaxy Omega 9. He was imprisoned by the Galactic Council in one of the Endsville Elementary School's chocolate milk cartons until he was accidentally released from his cosmic prison by Billy.The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen Present Life During the Spider Queen, Velma Green's wedding day and invasion of the world, Billy picked up Arachnotaur's chocolate milk carton, only for it to be taken by Jeff the Spider. Arachnotaur was then freed when Billy unknowingly broke the carton's seal by accidentally smacking it to the ground while trying to retrieve it from Jeff. Arachnotaur then proceeded to possess Jeff and pit the two against each other, with Jeff later suffering fits of anger towards everyone for no apparent reason. Billy later arrived to help Jeff, and revealed to the spider that he was being controlled. Arachnotaur then exited Jeff's body and showed himself, revealing that he wanted to teach Jeff the power of anger. Billy however, replies that there was no power in anger and tells Arachnotaur that he would defeat the Spider God with the power of "passive resistance" until Arachnotaur eventually gets tired and goes away. Arachnotaur however, bets that he won't and proceeded to beat Billy until he eventually did get bored and left using his web. Personality Being a God of Anger, Arachnotaur inspires those around him to release their anger. He is deceitful and violent. He encouraged Billy to hurt Jeff badly when the milk carton was destroyed despite Jeff being innocent, even letting out a grin at the thought of hurting Jeff, as well as laughing when the argument ended with both participants angry. He also possessed Jeff to teach the spider the power of anger and offered Billy an alliance for unknown purposes before being interrupted. Physical Appearance Arachnotaur's is a cow and spider hybrid. His upper half is a brown muscular cow torso with chest hair while his lower half is that of a crimson spider with an udder. He wears a bell around his neck like most cows. Gallery Abilities and Skills *'Superhuman Strength' - Arachnotaur's muscular physique granted him a high amount of strength as he was able to injure Billy, who is known to be able to take great amounts of pain. However, since Billy's endurance fluctuates between episodes, the exact level of Arachnotaur's strength is unknown. *'Web' - Due to being part spider, Arachnotaur is capable of extruding web for various purposes. *'Possession' - Arachnotaur has shown the ability to possess others as he did Jeff. Trivia *He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Appearances *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen'' *''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' References es:Aracnator Category:Characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters‏‎ Category:Gods Category:Giants Category:Supernatural beings Category:Spiders Category:Antagonists Category:Villains